¿Me Amas?
by Mizore-kun
Summary: ¿Me amas? Una pregunta tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada, mas para Ymir esa era la pregunta mas difícil que le pudieron haber hecho y quien se lo había preguntado? nada mas y nada menos que su querida Christa. -mira Christa...te traje flores...se lo mucho que te gustan las flores blancas-dijo Ymir mientras un silencio se encargaba de responderle. ATENCION YMIR X CHRISTA


neño decidí hacer un yuri para que se me despejara un poquito la mente -3- eh aquí el resultado de mi esquizofrenica mente

CAPITULO UNICO

¿Me amas?

Una pregunta tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada, mas para Ymir esa era la pregunta mas difícil que le pudieron haber hecho y quien se lo había preguntado? nada mas y nada menos que su querida Christa.

-mira Christa...te traje flores...se lo mucho que te gustan las flores blancas-dijo Ymir mientras un silencio se encargaba de responderle, Ymir suspiro pesadamente

¿Me amas?

Esa pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, claro que la quería y la apreciaba pero realmente la amaba? si bien había arriesgado mas de una vez su vida por salvar a Christa fue por el hecho de ser amigas por que eso se supone que las amigas hacen ayudarse entre si, también estaba mas que segura que lo que sentía Christa por ella superaba por mucho una amistad ya que ella misma se lo haba dicho, Ymir cerro sus ojos lentamente recordando el momento en que su relación con Christa se había complicado tanto.

FLASHBACK

Ymir y Christa habitan recibido ordenes para encargarse de la seguridad de Trost ya que el distrito recién conquistado tenia problemas con la escasez lo que hacia que la gente cometiera robos y hasta podían llegar al extremo de matar mas aun así no era un trabajo difícil cada vez se volvía mas y mas aburrido , la monotonía no era algo agradable para algunas personas y entre ellas Ymir mientras que Christa tenia que aguantar a una Ymir mas molesta y sarcástica todo parecía marchar bien llevaban 3 días en el distrito Trost y hasta el momento no había nada que se pudiera clasificar fuera de lo común o que a meritara a la Policía Militar y mucho menos a la Legión de Reconocimiento, La mañana antes de que todo el mundo de Ymir se complicara habían recibido una carta, una carta en la cual les informaban que ya no eran necesarias en Trost y que había que volver al la base de la Legión.

-por fin!-grito Ymir mas que feliz al saber que por fin le diría adiós a la monotonía de Trost

-Ymir creo que exageras no hemos estado tanto tiempo en Trost como para que te aburras-dijo Christa

-sea como sea por fin podremos regresar con Eren y el sargento Levi-dijo Ymir-creo que hay estaremos mejor...no lo crees Historia?-dijo Ymir antes de sentir como Christa le daba un suave golpe que no podría dañar a nadie

-que te he dicho de llamarme así en publico...vamos Ymir alguien podría oírte y entonces irían contra mi-dijo Christa mirando hacia los lados de la calle en donde se encontraban

-jejeje eso nunca pasara siempre me tendrás a mi junto a ti-dijo Ymir mientras que Christa se tensaba

-nee Ymir puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Christa

-dispara-dijo Ymir mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mas baja

-tu me quieres?-pregunto Christa y pudo notar como Ymir se tensaba un poco-no es necesario que respondas-dijo Christa

-que preguntas son esas?...claro que te quiero Christa!-dijo Ymir abrazando a la mas baja de estatura

-ya...entonces te preguntare algo mas-dijo Christa mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro-tu...tu me amas?-dijo Christa mientras Ymir se quedaba pensativa...primero que nada nunca en su vida había amado a alguien a parte de si misma, nunca se había preocupado por alguien mas que ella, mas eso cambio cuando Christa llego, mas lo que sentía por ella seria amor? o simplemente cariño

-yo...no lo se Christa-dijo Ymir mientras rompía el abrazo viendo a esos orbes azules que la miaban con tristeza

-esta bien, te entiendo-dijo Chrsita, para voltearse y alejarse del lugar donde Ymir se encontraba

Si bien las cosas se habían tornado mal hasta ahora...lo que vendría mas adelante seria mucho peor, tanto como para Ymir como para Christa, ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra, ni después de la pregunta, ni al día siguiente cuando salieron de la protección de Trost para comenzar su camino hacia el castillo que hacia como base para su escuadrón,el silencio se apodero de ellas ninguna quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, para Christa el simple hecho de ver a Ymir representaba un gran dolo, mientras que Ymir mas confundida que nada solo miraba hacia el frente mientras cabalgaba sin importarle lo que sucedía en su entorno mas debió de prestar un poco mas de atención ya que después de todo seguían estando en territorio enemigo todo lo que paso fue y seguiría siendo su culpa, lo único que supo es que cuando reacciono Christa y ella ya estaban galopando a todo lo que podían huyendo de un titan de 4 metros

-Ymir vamos hay que hacer algo no lo podemos llevar hacia el castillo!-dijo Christa

-joder yo me encaro de esto-dijo Ymir mientras saltaba de su caballo para de un rápido movimiento situarse en la nuca del titan y cortarla, mas mientras eso pasaba ninguna noto como otro titan se acercaba hasta Christa para de un simple movimiento tirarla del caballo -Christa!-grito Ymir y en menos de un minuto ya había matado al titan y se acercaba corriendo donde Christa se encontraba, mas la imagen que vio la paralizo por que Christa se encontraba llena de sangre mientras que sus ojos azules iban perdiendo su brillo cada vez mas rápido y su piel lentamente se hacia cada vez mas y mas blanca, esa no podría ser su Christa simplemente se negaba a esa realidad, con el mayor cuidado que pudo tener la cargo mientras corría hacia su caballo,no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas solo sabia una cosa y esa era que tenia que salvar a Christa -vamos Christa tu puedes-dijo Ymir mientras galopaba a todo lo que podía observando si había titanes o no mientras que Christa sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse

-Ymir...tengo sueño, ya por favor-dijo en susurro Christa, se sentía realmente cansada y sin fuerzas de continuar

-vamos tienes que resistir no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!-dijo Ymir mientras la desesperación se hacia cada vez mas presente

Los minutos se hacían eternos, Ymir intentaba hacer por todos los medios que Christa no cerrara sus ojos, toda la desesperación pareció irse cuando empezó a ver a lo lejos el castillo

-ves Christa ya casi llegamos-dijo Ymir mas no hubo respuesta-Christa?-dijo Ymir observando a Christa lucia tan relajada sin ninguna preocupación ni nada que la atara a seguir luchando-Christa vamos ya casi llegamos...-dijo Ymir

-Historia...solo tu me puedes decir así Ymir-dijo Christa con un hilo de voz apenas audible para Ymir

-vamos Histiora casi lo logramos-dijo Ymir mas de inmediato sintió como la mano de Historia se posaba sobre su mejilla

-te amo pero ya no puedo quedarme contigo Ymir-dijo Christa mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su mano se deslizaba hasta caer inerte sin fuerzas para continuar y entonces muchos sentimientos invadieron a Ymir odio, odio por pertenecer a una especie que de nuevo le quitaba lo que mas quería, tristeza, tristeza ya que jamas podría volver a ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que hacían que todo a su alrededor desapareciera y dejara de importar ero mas que nada sentía arrepentimiento

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sentía arrepentimiento por todo lo que no pudo hacer, por que nunca sabría como seria probar los labios de su Christa por que nunca sabría que se sentiría ver esos ojos azules al despertar, por que nunca sabría que seria tomar todo de Christa y que Christa tomara todo de ella, nunca sabría como se sentiría abrazarla besarle acariciarla llenarla tanto de amor que le seria difícil vivir sin el...mas eso solo se quedaría como una fantasía como algo que nunca pudo ser y nunca seria

¿Me Amas?

Esa pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez en su mente y por alguna razón ya no sentía nervios ni dudas en cambio se sentía segura mas esa seguridad ya no serviría mas, se quedo observando la lapida que tenia la inscripción de ''Christa renz, una gran soldado y una gran amiga te extrañaremos'' no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica adornara su rostro ya que nadie mas la extrañaría como Ymir, por que ella pensaría en Christa todos los días, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a su amiga decirles ''dime Historia Ymir solo tu lo puedes hacer''

¿Me Amas?

Se repitió en su mente de nuevo sentía como su corazón roto pedía a gritos que llorara que dejara salir todo ese sufrimiento en lagrimas...mas no lo haría ya que sabia lo triste que eso pondría a Christa observo la lapida una vez mas para poner las flores blancas en la tumba para besar suavemente la piedra dura piedra que hacia de tumba para su Historia se permitió imaginar que esa dura piedra no era otra cosa mas que los suaves labios de su Historia aquellos que nunca podría probar

-Historia...te amo-dijo Ymir al finalizar el beso y en ese momento pudo jurar que oyó una suave y dulce voz diciéndole al oído

-gracias por amarme Ymir-dijo esa suave voz que era inconfundible para Ymir

-te amo Christa-dijo Ymir para dejarse caer en la tumba de su amada susurrando palabras dulces que a su amada le hubiera encantado escuchar mientras que de sus ojos caían cientos de lagrimas-de verdad...te amo enana-dijo Ymir en susurro

neño he aquí mi fic y lo que ustedes han de estar pensando es: excelente historia pero le falto hentai XD y neño gracias por leer -3-


End file.
